Current systems of video communication are predominantly synchronous and therefore serial, meaning the participants in a conversation are in the same moment of time and only one person at a time can speak.
This necessitates moderation and produces results that may not reflect the will and intent of the participants. Interruption, turn-taking, speaking over each other, anxiety, and missed opportunities to speak are frustrating for speakers and audience alike.
This is especially true of video conversations at scale, such as TV news talk shows, which frequently are either highly partisan or become shouting matches, and wherein there is no way for audience members to get involved at all, much less evolve the conversation toward consensus.
Consequently, there exists a need for scalable video conversation delivered through a distributed, decentralized, open and transparent system, one that features methods making direct expression possible without the need for intermediaries, and one that supports rich feedback from the audience, feedback which can be used to produce measurable consensus.